


Oz Wishing Well Drabbles 11-20

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 more Drabbles written for the Drabble Tree at LJ's Oz Wishing Well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Wishing Well Drabbles 11-20

**11.  
Title/Prompt:** Get Dressed  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** January 11, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

The desolate sound echoes through the pod, vibrates on the air, bounces off the walls and around inside Keller's head no matter how much he tries to ignore it. By morning he's ready to throw Beecher against the wall, punch him or fuck him, loose that wailing banshee howl right back into his face if it'll just give Beecher a reason to shut the fuck up.

Instead, he clenches his fists and tries to remember patience.

He'll get up, get dressed, stand for count. Spend another day watching Beecher warily and gritting his teeth over an ache he can't soothe.

 

**12.  
Title/Prompt:** Glanced Around  
**Timeframe:** Season Two  
**Written:** January 09, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Eight days. Eight days since Chris had touched him, kissed him, ripped him apart and made him whole again all at the same time. Eight days of re-imagining the moment, eliminating the meddlesome hacks, letting himself remember the taste of Chris on his lips without that initial bolt of stunned surprise at how good it felt. How right.

Toby glanced around furtively, made sure no one was nearby before he took a healthy swig. The whiskey burned going down, did nothing to ease the constant ache in his gut. He licked his lips, savouring the taste. Savoured the memories more.

 

**13.  
Title/Prompt:** Hushed Whispers Late at Night  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** January 15, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Keller shifts on the bunk below him, and Beecher reaches instinctively for the cane, clutches his fingers fiercely around it until he's sure Keller is just sliding onto his side.

He's still staring wide-eyed at the ceiling when Keller's breathing deepens, and he curses the bastard for being able to sleep without pain, without fucking remorse, even while he misses his companionship, hushed whispers late at night and laughter and simple touch.

Beecher grits his teeth. Lies, all lies.

It doesn't matter. Soon he'll have little Andy sharing his pod. Soon he'll be rid of Keller once and for all.

 

**14.  
Title/Prompt:** Plain White  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** January 12, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby takes the subway to work, tells his colleagues in the break room that he loves to people-watch.

The truth is, he sits stiff-backed in his seat, trying to simultaneously keep his gaze fixed and take in everyone at once. With each flicker of the overhead lights the panic intensifies…

_-flick-_

the skinhead in camo and doc martens leers

_-flick-_

a glare above a plain white T, no tat sneaking out from beneath the sleeve, no tat, none

_-flick-_

until he bolts three stops early, mouth dry, heart pounding.

The truth is, he doesn't talk to his colleagues at all.

 

**15.  
Title/Prompt:** Ryan's Warm Body  
**Timeframe:** Season Six  
**Written:** January 11, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Gloria awakens suddenly, heart pounding. The dream feels so real, and she clutches a hand between her breasts, imagines that she can still feel Ryan's warm body draped over hers, his thick cock heavy between her thighs.

She pulls back the covers, stumbles down the hall to the kitchen and blinks under the light. Physicians aren't supposed to self-medicate, but she fishes two prescription-strength sedatives from the vial in the cupboard, washes them down with a shot straight from the vodka bottle.

In sleep, she longs for things that can never be. She just wants a few hours of peace.

**16.  
Title/Prompt:** Soapy Water Flying Everywhere  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** January 08, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

When Toby stalks into the shower, shoves him against the wall, and sticks his tongue down his throat, Chris considers asking what the hell brought this on. Then he comes to his senses.

When Toby drops to his knees, sending soapy water flying everywhere, and licks a wide swathe with that tongue to his hardening cock, Chris manages to raise his head from the tile to check for hacks.

When Toby's lips close around his dick and Toby's hand cups his balls, Chris's eyes flutter closed. He threads his fingers through Toby's hair.

The _why_ doesn't matter. Not right now.

 

**17.  
Title/Prompt:** Storage Closet  
**Timeframe:** Season Four  
**Written:** January 11, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby tucks his hands casually into his pockets, strolls out of the gym without realizing just how many pairs of eyes follow his progress. Pancamo's, O'Reily's.

Murphy's.

He is barely inside the storage closet before Chris launches himself at him, sends them both crashing into the wall in a tangle of limbs. Chris's mouth latches onto his, and Toby concentrates on nothing more than the wet glide of tongues, on Chris's knee nudging at his balls.

"Did anyone see you?" Chris asks. Plunges his tongue back inside Toby's mouth before he can answer.

No one, Toby thinks. He's safe here.

 

**18.  
Title/Prompt:** Taken It As a Sign  
**Timeframe:** Season One  
**Written:** January 09, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby isn't quite sure what made him destroy his glasses -- he hadn't been quite sane at the time -- but since then he's taken it as a sign that he's meant to see the world this way. Not exactly fuzzy, but with edges and angles smoothed over, like the results of the soft focus lenses they use on aging actresses.

Strangely, he sees everything a lot more clearly now, including himself.

The rage simmers inside him like something alive, and when he sees Vern in the gym he lets it boil over. Taking a crap has never felt so fucking… satisfying.

 

**19.  
Title/Prompt:** Waiting for this for Seven Years  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Six AU  
**Written:** January 10, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

Toby paces back and forth in front of the car.

"You're going to wear a hole in the pavement," Holly says.

She sounds so much like her mother that Toby stops, blinks at her before smiling sheepishly. "I've been waiting for this for seven years."

"I know," Holly says. She takes his hand. "I'm sorry Harry doesn't… understand."

Toby squeezes gently. "Harry will learn to adapt."

He spins at the sound of the door.

Chris steps outside, squinting into the unfamiliar sunlight.

"Breathe, Dad," Holly says.

He returns her grin before releasing her hand, and falls into Chris's open arms.

 

**20.  
Title/Prompt:** Waiting for a Sign  
**Timeframe:** Season Three  
**Written:** January 10, 2010  
**Word Count:** 100

All those hours with Said, discussing the nature of God, trying desperately to come to terms with the true concepts of guilt and forgiveness, and Toby never realized that what he'd really been doing was waiting for a sign.

He understands now that he'd been counting on something like a particular song suddenly playing on the radio in Sister Pete's office. Not Keller crouching over his body, murmuring _you're gonna be okay_ and _hold on_ and _don't leave me_ while blood streams through his fingers and pools on the gym floor.

God always has a few surprises up His sleeve.


End file.
